Learning objectives PNS
GAMMAL - KAN INNEHÅLLA FEL! Learning Objectives PNS # 1. PNS indelning morfologiskt. * CNS (Hjärnan + ryggmärgen) * PNS (Kranialnerver + Spinalnerver) PNS består av nervtrådar ute i kroppen som förmedlar signaler till och från //CNS//. * Sensoriska delen (afferenta) Somatiska och viscerala sensoriska fibrer. Förmedlar impulser från receptorer till CNS. * Motoriska delen (efferenta) Motoriska nervfibrer. Förmedlar impulser från CNS till ”effektorer”, (muskler och körtlar). - Somatiska nervsystemet Frivillig somatisk, förmedlar impulser från CNS till skelettmusklerna. - Autonoma nervsystmet (ANS) Visceral motorik (Ofrivillg) Förmedlar impulser från CNS till hjärtmuskeln, glatta muskler och körtlar. ANS delas i i sin tur in i: Parasympatiska nervsystemet: Vibehåller energi och ”rest and digest”. Sympatiska nervsystemet: Mobiliserar kroppsfunktioner under aktivitet. # 2. PNS:s målorgan – Hjärta, Glatt muskulatur, Lunga, Exokrina och endokrina körtlar, njure, blodkärl, urinblåsa, digestionskanalsorgan. # 3. PNS biokemisk indelning: Vid krävande prestationer ökar det sympatiska nervsystemet hjärtfrekvensen, blodtrycket mm. När det är dags för vila, kommer det parasympatiska nervsystemet in och sänker hjärtfrekvensen och blodtrycket. På så vis eftersträvas en balans, //homeostas//, i det långa loppet. # 4. En och samma nerv uppvisar flera olika transmissionsmekanismer. # 5. De kolinerga receptorernas indelning: - Acetylkolin (ACh): kolinerga receptorer. System där signalerna överförs av acetylkolin benämnes kolinerga. Oftast är receptorerna postsynaptiska, dvs. acetylkolin verkar som neurotransmittor. I några fall är receptorerna i stället presynaptiskt belägna, och acetylkolin påverkar då nervcellens avgivande av neurotransmittor. Två typer av kolinerga receptorer: - nikotinreceptorer - Aktiverande - muskarinreceptorer – Aktiverande eller inhiberande Dessa har sedan kunnat indelas i undertyper. Acetylkolineffekter på nikotinreceptorer ger sammandragning av skelettmuskler, stimulering av autonoma nervsystemets ganglier och sekretion av adrenalin från binjuremärgen. Centrala nervsystemets nikotinreceptorer är huvudsakligen presynaptiska; påverkan av acetylkolin eller nikotin på dessa medför stimulerad frisättning av exciterande neurotransmittorer, såsom glutamat eller dopamin. Muskarinreceptorerna har kunnat indelas i fem typer, av vilka tre (M1–M3) är bäst kartlagda. M1-receptorer främst i (CNS) och magsäckens syrabildande celler (parietalceller). Övriga M1-effekter är främst ökad saltsyrasekretion och simulerade tarmrörelser. M2-receptorer finns i hjärtat och förmedlar vagusnervimpulsers dämpande effekt på hjärtfrekvens och kontraktionskraft. Sänker cAMP. M3-receptorer förmedlar de stimulerande effekterna av acetylkolin (från parasympatiska nerver) på exokrina körtlar, t.ex. tår- och spottkörtlar, och på glatt muskulatur i bl.a. bronkerna, tarmarna och urinblåsan. # 6. De adrenerga receptorernas indelning: En grupp kroppsegna signalsubstanser, främst adrenalin och noradrenalin, utövar sina effekter genom att binda sig till sådana receptorer. Därvid uppstår i flertalet fall agonisteffekt (adrenerg verkan), dvs. en stimulerande effekt på viss cellaktivitet. Vidare finns ett stort antal syntetiska substanser som vid bindning till adrenerga receptorer fungerar endera som agonister (stimulerare) eller som antagonister (blockerare). De adrenerga receptorerna indelas i två huvudgrupper: - **alfareceptorer** α1a-α1c, α2a-α2c, viktigast: α1 - **betareceptorer**β1-β3, viktigast: β1 och β2 Motsvarande gruppindelning gäller för de receptorbindande molekylerna. Vissa av dem har dock effekt på båda slagen av receptorer. En stor andel av de adrenerga receptorerna finns inom den sympatiska delen av det autonoma nervsystemet, vilket har medfört att vissa substanser som binder sig till adrenerga receptorer benämns med termerna sympatikomimetikum och sympatikusdämpande medel. Signalsubstansen dopamin är liksom adrenalin och noradrenalin en katekolamin och därmed kemiskt närbesläktad med dessa, men dopamin är verksamt nästan uteslutande i hjärnan och har mycket begränsad anknytning till autonoma nervsystemet. Dopaminets receptorer räknas därför inte till de adrenerga receptorerna. Ett undantag är sympatiska nerver som går till svettkörtlarna, de har kolinerg innervation med Ach som transmittorsubstans istället för adrenerg. α1-receptorn: - Huvudsakligen I blodkärl I hud, slemhinnor och eller organ. - Aktivering: vasokonstriktion (blodkärl drar ihop sig). β1-receptorn: - Ffa I hjärta och fettväv. - Aktivering: hjärtats aktivitet ökar, fett frisätts. β2-receptorn: - Finns på de flesta sympatiska målorgan, ssk blodkärl i skelettmuskulatur och hjärtats kranskärl. - Aktivering: Ger vasodilatation (blodkärl slappnar av) liksom glatt muskulatur i de flesta inre organ. Ex bronkerna. - Mycket känsligare för adrenalin än för noradrenalin. # 7. Varför läkemedels har strategiska översiktliga angreppspunkter: Många läkemedel påverkar kroppens processer genom att förstärka eller motverka effekten av någon av dess signalsubstanser. Läkemedlet har ofta en kemisk struktur som liknar signalämnets och kan då binda sig till dettas mottagarstrukturer (receptorer) på cellernas yta eller i deras inre. Läkemedlet kan fungera som agonist (stimulerare), dvs. kan vara så likt signalämnet att läkemedelsmolekylerna vid bindning till receptorerna aktiverar en process på samma sätt som signalämnet. I andra fall fungerar läkemedlet som antagonist (blockerare, hämmare) genom att det binds till receptorn men inte aktiverar denna och hindrar signalämnesmolekylerna att nå receptorn. Andra läkemedel förstärker eller hämmar transportprocesser, dvs. förflyttning av joner eller molekyler genom biologiska membraner. En annan viktig grupp är läkemedel som hämmar något av kroppens enzymer. En speciell grupp bland dessa är medel som hämmar DNA-syntes och därmed bromsar oönskad celldelning. Det finns även läkemedel som på annat sätt än genom enzymhämning blockerar celldelning. # 8. Acetylkolinets syntes-inaktivering: - Syntesen sker genom acetylering av kolin katalyserad av enzymet kolinacetyltransferas. - Nedbrytningen sker genom acetylkolinesteras, som bryter ned Ach till acetyl och kolin. Acetylkolinesteras är relativt specifikt för signalsubstansen acetylkolin. Enzymet finns huvudsakligen i nervvävnad, i anslutning till signalöverföringspunkter (synapser), och ger där en snabb nedbrytning av frisatt acetylkolin så att dess verkningar inte blir överdrivet starka eller långvariga # 9. Noradrenalinets syntes-inaktivering: Katekolaminer är benämningen på en grupp av kemiska ämnen som kommer från aminosyran tyrosin och som innehåller en amingrupp och en katekolgrupp. De tre mest vanligt förekommande katekolaminerna ärdopamin, noradrenalin och adrenalin. Katekolaminer är hormoner som insöndras av binjuremärgen vid psykisk stress och vid låga blodsockernivåer. # 10. – 13. Parasympatomimetika: Härmar och förstärker parasympatiska effekter på receptorn. - Kolinestrar: Liknar ACh. - Pilokarpin: Sydamerikansk buske, ger kraftig parasympatikusaktivering vid tuggning – ökad salivering. Finns i LM för att öka salivation: Salagen ® Minskar tryck i ögat – vidgar iris. Dock begränsat användningsområde pga biverkningar. 14. – 16. Kolinesterashämmare. Ämnen som ökar effekten av nervsignalämnet acetylkolin genom att blockera de enzymer, kolinesteraser, som spjälkar kolinestrar till biologiskt overksamma beståndsdelar Reversibla och irreversibla hämmare. - Har en bred verkningsgrad: Slår mot muskarin och nikotin-receptorerna. Reversibla: - Tysostiqmin: Verkan på 5 min – 6-8 h. - Neostigmin Irreversibla: - Nervgaser: Tabun, Soman, Sarin Exempel på terapiområden: - En grupp används vid blåstömningsbesvär och försvagade tarmrörelser, vid myasthenia gravis samt för att upphäva effekten av muskelavslappande medel som givits vid operation. Ansamlar ACh vid nikotinreceptorerna vid terapi. Till skillnad från parasympatomimetika som härmar parasympatiska effekter på receptorn. Kolinerg kris: * Överdosering av kolinesterashämmare * Ger muskelsvaghet och kolinerga symptom: sänkt BT, mios(pupillförträngning), bronkokonstriktion, bradykardi, ökad salivation, ökat tårflöde, muskelkramper, kräkning, andningssvårigheter. Om nikotinreceptorerna bombaderas av ACh blir den okänslig, vilket kan leda till paralys och att ACh inte längre kan aktivera musklerna. 17. -19. Parasympatolytika: - Andra namn: Antikolinergika, antikolinerga läkemedel, (muskarinreceptorantagonister, atropinlika). Förstå användningsområde: - Antikolinergika är ämnen som hämmar vissa effekter av acetylkolin genom att fungera som receptorblockerare vid acetylkolinets muskarinreceptorer. Det klassiska antikolinerga medlet är drogen belladonna från A´tropa bella-do´nna. Dess förmåga att ge vidgade pupiller har varit känd i många sekel. De antikolinerga substansernas hämning av acetylkolinets effekter som transmittor i det parasympatiska nervsystemet medför reducerad sekretion från exokrina körtlar (t.ex. spottkörtlar, luftvägarnas körtlar och magsäckens saltsyrakörtlar), avslappning av glatt muskelvävnad (t.ex. i ögats regnbågshinna och ciliarmuskel, mag–tarmkanalen och urinblåsan) och snabbare hjärtverksamhet. Acetylkolins förmåga att framkalla sammandragning av muskelvävnad i bronkerna är av betydelse hos vissa personer med astma eller KOL. Antikolinerga läkemedel har därför fått användning vid dessa sjukdomar. Atropinfeber: - Kan fås genom atropinförgiftning. Drabbar oftast barn. Ökad temperatur. Atropin verkar sekretionshämmande främst på saliv, bronkialsekret och magsaft. Det minskar även svettkörtlarnas sekretion. 20. Ganglieblockare Förstå dess begränsande effekter: - Är nikotinreceptorantagonister. Ganglieblockare är läkemedel som verkar genom att hämma signalöverföringen i ganglier inom det autonoma nervsystemet. Härigenom motverkas effekterna av såväl de sympatiska som de parasympatiska nerverna i detta system. Sålunda minskar de sympatiska nervernas kontroll över bl.a. spänningen i blodkärlsväggarna, varvid blodtrycket faller. Medlen har därför utnyttjats vid behandling av högt blodtryck (hypertoni), men användningen försvåras av att effekten blir alltför stark när patienten står upp, med risk för svimningsattacker. Dessutom leder den samtidiga hämningen av de parasympatiska nervernas funktion till biverkningar från andra organsystem, såsom förstoppning genom förlamning av tarmrörelserna, svårigheter att tömma urinblåsan, torra slemhinnor och nedsatt förmåga att ställa in ögat för närseende. P.g.a. dessa nackdelar har de ganglieblockerande medlen ersatts av andra läkemedel. 21. Neuromuskulära blockerare Veta skillnaden i verkningsmekanismer mellan curare och succinylkolin. - Läkemedel som blockerar överföringen av nervsignaler vid nerv-skelettmuskelförbindelsen. Det finns två typer: Båda hindrar acetylkolin från att utlösa muskelsammandragning, och de används som komplement vid narkos, som avslappnande medel i samband med elektrochock, vid kramptillstånd osv. * Curare: Neuromuskulära icke-depolariserande medel. Har en lång verkanstid, ca 1,5 timmar. Signalöverföringen från de perifera motoriska nerverna till den viljemässigt kontrollerade tvärstrimmiga muskulaturen, liksom andningsmuskulaturen, blockeras. En stor dos curare kan därför vara dödande. Är en sann nikotin-receptor-antagonist. Under narkos med curare används respirator för att upprätthålla andningen. Numera har curarepreparaten till största delen ersatts av syntetiska preparat (t.ex. succinylkolin), vilkas verkningar är kortvariga och lättare att kontrollera eller helt upphäva med medel som har motsatt verkan. * Succinylkolin: Neuromuskulära depolariserande medel. Agonist med antagonist-egenskaper. Läkemedelssubstans som strukturellt kan ses som två sammanfogade molekyler acetylkolin. Medlet efterhärmar acetylkolinets effekt på skelettmuskulaturens receptorer, ger initialt muskelsammandragningar, men eftersom substansen inte spjälkas av acetylkolinesteras blir verkan så långvarig att ett s.k. depolarisationsblock uppstår så att musklerna förlamas. Ca 5 min blockad. Medlet används för att uppnå muskelavslappning i samband med kirurgiska ingrepp samt vid införandet av andningstub (intubation). 22. Effekter på den kolinerga nerven: Botulinustoxin: Hämmar exocytos av vesiklar med neurotransmittornacetylkolin. Signalöverföringen mellan den efferenta motoriska nerven och muskelcellen är därmed störd, vilket leder till paralys (förlamning). Både den motoriska nerven och muskeln genomgår så småningom atrofi. Terapiområden: Botulinumtoxin används i en mycket försvagad form under namnen Botox, Xeomin, Dysport och Neurobloc för förlamning av till exempel muskler och svettkörtlar. Till exempel icke-kirurgiska skönhetsingrepp framförallt utslätning av rynkor, behandling vid ymnig svettning, hjärnskaderelaterade spasmer, migrän. Ett annat vanligt medicinskt användningsområde är vid behandling av dystoni, det vill säga olika tillstånd med sjukligt ökad muskeltonus. Aminoglukosider: Tillhör fortfarande våra mest oumbärliga antibiotika pga dess snabba, baktericida effekt. Bakteriestammar som är känsliga in vitro kan vara resistenta in vivo till följd av anaeroba förhållanden, tex i en abscess. Användningsmråden: Ex: Endokardit tillsammans med andra LM, gramnegativ sepsis. Sympatomimetika Läkemedel som ökar frisättningen av noradrenalin från nervterminaler i sympatiska nervsystemet eller imiterar effekten av denna signalsubstans på dess receptorer. 23. Katekolkärnans struktur: Katekol är en bensendiol med formeln C6H4(OH)2. 24. Indirektverkande sympatomimetikas verkningssätt: Behöver närvaro av en adrenerg nerv. Transmitter release occurs normally by Ca2+-mediated exocytosis from varicosities on the terminal network. Non-exocytotic release occurs in response to indirectly acting sympathomimetic drugs (e.g. amphetamine), which displace noradrenaline from vesicles. Noradrenaline escapes via the NET transporter (reverse transport). 25. Ex på icke selektiva och selektiva adrenerga receptoragonister: Selektiva:Terbutaline β2, Salbutamol β2 Icke-selektiva: II- Dobutamine β1 – har en blandningseffekt. 26. Varför alla α1-adrenerga agonister är terapeutiskt användningsbara vid ytliga blödningar, rinit och urinkontinens: Därför att de verkar på samma α1-receptorer, vilket ger ett ökat sympatiskt svar som hjälper vid nämnda tillstånd: i blödning: drar samman hudkärl.Rinit: Sväller av nässlemhinnan. Inkontinens: Ökar tonus i urinröret. 27. Varför alla β2-adrenerga agonister används vid astma och för tidigt värkarbete. Därför att de inverkar på luftrören med bl.a. muskelavslappande och därmed vidgande verkan; de används framför allt vid astma, men även vid för tidigt värkarbete. 28. Inse att begreppet ”selektivt” ofta är en dosfråga: Inget LM är helt selektivt. Selektionsfönstret utgör det koncentrationsintervall av LM då det binder endast en typ av receptor. Höjer man dosen/ koncentrationen av LM så ökar sannolikheten för att den binder till andra typer av receptorer. Detta kan leda till biverkningar. 29. Förstå varför adrenalin finns på chockbrickan: Adrenalin är ett s.k. stresshormon, som insöndras vid t.ex. psykisk stress, hårt fysiskt arbete och sjunkande blodsocker. Eftersom adrenerga receptorer finns i nästan hela kroppen, har adrenalin en genomgripande effekt på kroppens fysiologiska processer. Beroende på om det binder till alfa- eller beta-receptorer får den dock olika effekt. Det ökar hjärtats slagfrekvens och kontraktionskraft. Blodflödet ökar till hjärta och skelettmuskulatur, men minskar till övriga organ. Andningen stimuleras, samtidigt som luftrören vidgas. Genom ökad nedbrytning av glykogen i levern och triglycerider i fettvävnaden stegras halten av socker och fettsyror i blodet. Adrenalin anväds som läkemedel vid hjärtstillestånd, svår astma och svåra allergiska reaktioner. Livshotande... Sympatolytika A sympatholytic (or sympathoplegic) drug is a medication which inhibits the postganglionic functioning of the sympathetic nervous system (SNS). 30. Ex på icke selektiva och selektiva antagonister: Selektiva: Prazosin α1, Metoprolol β1, Terazosin α Icke-selektiva:? 31. Förstå varför α1-antagonister användes i behandlingen av hypertension och benign prostatahyperplase: Terazosin is a selective alpha 1 antagonist used for treatment of symptoms of an enlarged prostate (BPH). It also acts to lower the blood pressure, and is therefore a drug of choice for men with hypertension and prostate enlargement. It works by blocking the action of adrenaline on smooth muscle of the bladder and the blood vessel walls. 32. Förstå varför vanliga biverkningar vid behandling med α1-antagonister är ortostatism och nästäppa. När en person hatigt reser sig från liggande till stående ställning förskjuts en hel del av kroppens samlade blodmängd till de nedre delarna av kroppen, mest till benen. Då sjunker blodtrycket plötsligt. Vid behandling med α1-antagonister sjunker blodtrycket ytterliggare vilket ökar risken för ortostatism. Det gör även så att kärlen vidgas i näsan vilket kan leda till nästäppa. 33. Förstå varför β-antagonister användes vid behandling av hypertension, hjärtarytmier och angina pectoris. β-antagonister hämmar sympatisk stimulering vilket motverkar en neuroendokrin aktivering (RAAS-systemet bla) och sänker BT. Är frekvensreglerande vid flimmer. Effekter på det adrenerga neuronet: 34. Förstå varför alla α2-adrenerga agonister används vid hypertension. Nonselective agonists include the antihypertensive drug clonidine. The hypotensive effect of clonidine was initially attributed through its agonist action on presynaptic α-2 receptors, which act as a down-regulator on the amount of norepinephrine released in the synaptic cleft, an example of autoreceptor. 35. Falska transmittorer och återupptagshämmare. Falska transmittorer varierar i effektivitet i interaktion med noradrenalin-receptorer och är generellt mindre aktiva än fysiologiska transmittorerna. Andra transmissionsmekanismer: A reuptake inhibitor (RI), also known as a transporter blocker, is a drug that inhibits thereuptake of a neurotransmitter from the synapse into the pre-synaptic neuron, leading to an increase in the extracellular concentrations of the neurotransmitter and therefore an increase in neurotransmission. 36. Att känna till NO och peptider som transmittorer. Kvävemonoxid har också en funktion som signalsubstans hos däggdjur, inklusive människan, och har effekten att det får glatt muskulatur runt blodkärl att slappna av lokalt varpå blodkärlen expanderar. Kvävemonoxid bildas i endotelceller som svar på olika former av stimuli, bland annat ett ökat blodtryck och kärlstress. Nitroglycerin som ges vid behandling av kärlkramp omvandlas i kroppen till kvävemonoxid, vilket leder till vasodilation. The role of nitric oxide (NO) as a possible transmitter for nonadrenergic inhibitory transmission was studied on isolated muscle strips of the guinea pig gastro-intestinal tract . Our results suggest that NO is involved in generation of nonadrenergic inhibitory junctional (synaptic) potentials in smooth muscle cells of the guinea pig gastro-intestinal tract . Neuropeptider: Framställningen av dessa transmittorsubstanser styrs av DNA. Påfyllningen är långsam och de är för stora för att kunna utvinnas från mat. Dessutom binder de inte till jonkanaler. Exempel på neuropeptider är oxytocin, insulin, endorfin och gastrin.